Fallen: Testing in Progress
by PrincessHayLin
Summary: A girl grows up in an underground facility, knowing nothing of her origins or her meaning in life. When she is rescued by a team which calls themselves "The Resistance" she soons finds out what she really is and what she was built to do. TERMINATOR-isc
1. Part 1 ALICE

**BEFORE YOU READ=**

**HISTORY: **This story was first writen on a forum and was created as an alternate reality story in which the users were created into characters. These characters presented in the story are not the exact copies of their original inspirations. They have taken new forms and lives of their own.

The story was inspired by real life people as well as the Resident Evil and the Terminator series.

**AUTHORS= **

PrincessHayLin- writing in the point of view of ALICE

Grimm (nonuser)- writing in the point of view of GRIMM **

* * *

**

**ALICE'S POV (point of view)**

**Part 1**

It's quiet like always. On the inside of my arms are the markings of their injections, the variations I must take every day at exactly four in the morning.

Even without a mirror, I can tell my appearance has changed drastically over the past few months. I was once just a child who fell for their lies. I didn't know any better.

But my body has changed. I no longer have the basic structure of a child but the acute angles of a woman. They couldn't keep me from developing physically. But perhaps they wanted me this way.

I lie on my side, looking at the crayons that lie on a table before me. They once were entertaining but my mind seems to be elsewhere these days.

"Hello Alice," a calm voice says from the doorway. A worker walks in carrying a tray of the substance they called "food".

"Are you hungry?" he asks. My head tilts to the side, looking at him blankly.

"I'll leave it with you anyway." He makes his way to leave.

"Where are Adam and Eve?" I ask.

He stops at the door. "In the bible, Alice."

"No, Adam and Eve…" I say again sadly. Their faces I can hardly recall anymore.

The worker's smile seems to disappear completely as he leaves the room.

"Where have they gone?"

**Meanwhile:**

The door unlocks. "Report."

"She remembers, sir."

The Director looked toward the worker. "How much?"

"She knows their names."

The director looks into a monitor which projects the image of a girl awkwardly playing with broken crayons. "We will have to initiate Phase B."

"Phase B? But sir, isn't that…"

"Do it!"

The new worker bows to his superior and leaves the Director in silence. Again, the Director stares at the illuminated image.

"Dear sweet creature. How you've grown..."


	2. Part 2 ALICE

**ALICE'S POV**

**Part 2**

"Alice, its time for your bath." A nurse announces without knocking on the door.

I nod my head and follow her down the cold, white hallway.

"You look so grown up, dear." The woman says with a smile. "Seems like yesterday you were just a little thing."

_It could have been yesterday for all I know._

She leads me into the washroom where she leaves me with a towel. Since I was "grown" now, I was given a little more privacy.

"Come out when you're done," The nurse says and closes the door behind her.

I stand in front of the mirror, examining myself.

My hair was long, down to my hips and my limbs were awkwardly lengthy as well.

I hold my arms up toward the ceiling and then bend down toward my toes.

Suddenly, I hear the door cricking open.

I turn abruptly.

"Who's there?" I ask in a small voice.

But there is only silence. It seems I am alone in the room completely full of shower stalls and porcelain sinks.

I try to relax but I can hear water running in the distance.

I follow the sound, curiously wanting to find the source.

"Hello?" I say a little louder than before.

I near a shower stall where a shadowed figure hangs behind the cloudy curtain.

"Who's there?"

I reach toward the curtain but it is pulled completely shut, bringing my hand to the wall with tremendous force. The grasp that holds me there is strong, tight.

"Everything you know is a lie," the figure whispers.

"What are you talking about? Who are you..."

"It's all a lie, Alice!"

"How do you know my name," I try to pull my hand away but the stranger won't let go.

"Miss Alice? Where are you?"

I turn quickly and see the nurse approaching me.

"What are you doing down here? And your still dressed," the nurse says in disapproval.

I turn back toward the shower but the stranger is gone.

"Come on now, lets get you washed up," The nurse says leading me toward the baths. I turn back in the direction of the stall.

_Everything I know… is a lie. _


	3. Part 3 ALICE

_**ALICE POV** _

**Part 3**

I didn't sleep at all. I could only think about the stranger and what he had said.

I hadn't really questioned the conditions of my life before now. It was all I knew.

But something in the back of my head was telling me something was very wrong. That I needed to get away from this place and its painful procedures.

They had told me they were trying to make it so I would never hurt again. If that was true, why did I still bleed when they tried to fix me?

They do not let me talk about Adam and Eve anymore. At the mere mention of their names, a screeching siren rings in my head like a warning.

I can barely even remember them to begin with. If I am forbidden to say their names, I know I will forget them all together.

I was tired of my memory slowly decaying and decided to ask my nurse about them one last time.

"Why am I the only one?" I asked, while she checked my reflex.

"You're special, my dear," she replied simply.

"But I wasn't always alone…." I stopped, waiting for her to interrupt. She did not. "There were two others."

The nurse nodded. "You must forget about them, Alice. You will have new siblings soon."

"New siblings?"

"Yes. Many others like you. You'll be able to meet them soon."

"Will they… Will they be like the other two?" I asked, trying to picture their faces in my mind. My Brother and Sister. My family.

"Better." The nurse said. She wrote some notes on a clipboard and led me back to my room.

"You'll meet them soon."

**Later:**

I knew I had to go back to the wash room, to that very same stall.

Whoever that stranger was, he knew more about this place, the place I'd been since I was "born".

I didn't know anything about my birth, my creation. I didn't even know if I was completely human. I was never taught to ask such questions.

I walk back to the room full of showers and sinks, looking for the stranger.

I am not sure why I believe so strongly that he'll be here again, but I do.

I walk toward the same stall and cautiously, pull back the curtain.

Empty, just as I expected.

I look down on the title floor as my bare foot crunches on top of something.

There, under my sole, is a piece of paper.

"Outside of the Recreation Room, 8 pm," it reads in scratchy handwriting.

I fold the note and put it in my dress packet.

The stranger had tried to contact me once when we were interrupted. This time I would make sure that I got the information he offer.

As well as his identity.


End file.
